


"Headtrong"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Introspection, character motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Director was full of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Headtrong"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["Headstrong"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3J6CyeFUds) by Trapt.)

She was determined, stubborn, headstrong, _right_. She knew something was going on in Project Freelancer, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

This wasn't where she belonged, but it was where she _needed_ to be. She knew The Director had hidden motives, had an agenda that wasn't just winning the war. She only needed to find out what that was.

She knew it would likely get her killed, giving away all the information she had, but it was a risk she was willing to take because The Director was full of shit and she was going to prove it.

She _knew_ she was right, and she would take on anyone that stood in her way.


End file.
